JoukiJouki and the Steam Pirates
by shube
Summary: This story follows captain S. Morgan Fraser as he obtains a crew and travels to the grandline. Eventually meeting with the strawhat.


A wild wind whips through his sail, the sun is just beginning its daily ascent over the horizon. A boat rocks hard against the ocean. The winds once again pierces the air like a knife, a tall, slim man can be seen standing at the top of the mast. His brown hair blowing with the wind ,his olive coat doing the same. The man jumps down to the bow of the ship. A grin marks his solid features his round face, dark brown eyes with bags protruding ou from under them, his tan skin and light stubble. His hand casually laying on his rapier which in turn lays against his hip. A scarf is adorned around his waist like a belt his hilt also tied to his waist. These together hold up his black pants. The boat lets out an awful creak. He kicks at the boat with his brown boots as if trying to silence it. In the distance a small island can be seen.

Smiling he whispers. "Land ho."

Shortly the boat reaches the dock of what appears to be a small dock-based town. The smell of fish claimed the air. His tiny dingy slid up to the dock looking like an ant next to the other boats. The slim man stared at the boats, most are reasonably sized fishing boats another a large marine ship. The small huts and shacks mar the entire dock.

A small man wearing poor clothing walks towards the dingy, he quickly shouts. "Sorry sir but its 90 beri to dock your boat." The slim man just

stared blankly at him, took out a flask from his coat and took a swig.

The poor man spoke again. " So will you be paying the fee?"

"I'd rather not." he said bluntly.

The poor man now getting frustrated, sneered. " No matter you still must pay."

"Why?" He questioned.

The man stuttered " Wel-well because we need to keep our village running."

The man smirked " Ever think charging a fee to dock would make you lose business?" and then continued. " Would tourism not be better if you instead greeted people with a hello, and told them were they could find a bar and a couple pirates?"

The poor man's face turned icy. " P-pirates? If you don't mind me asking, what do you want with the like of them?"

" I need a crew" " A crew? You're a pirate?"

"If you're going to strip me down to my profession then yes."

The mans face turned horrified, "P!" but he was cut short, the slim man's hand cupping his mouth.

" I tell you what? I'll pay the beri." The slim man threw the beri at him and said "the names S. Morgan Fraser" and ran off. Then shouted back " Captain!"

Morgan ran up the steps of the shanty sea village. Looking at the stores left and right. " No, no, no. God damn it! Where the hell is the bar!"

Everyone stopped their hustle and bustle and starred at him. One little girl walked up to Morgan. "Hello sir you're not from around here are you?"

"Huh?...Oh.. No." stated the pirate.

"Well the bar is just down the road."

A smile crept up his face "Really?"

"Yup." replied the girl.

When her mother hurried over "Marley don't speak to strangers." she scolded.

" Yes mom." She hissed.

"Especially one with a weapon." Her mother yelped.

"Sir why are you here?"

"Business." he simply replied, and looked at the dirt under his fingers.

"What kind?" She demanded.

He sighed and began to rant. "I do not have time for this... I want to go to the bar. I'm a pirate, now you yell and cause a big scene and what not. All the while I'm going to be running as fast as I can to the bar."

There was a pause, the two just starred at each other for a minute and just like that she shouted "Pirate!" but he was already sprinting, his arms waving in the air above him.

Finally he reached the bar. It was a dirty run down wooden shack, barley big enough for 10 people. The stools were worn down and the table battered.

He walked in confidently and dramatic. He walked up and slammed 6, 000 beri down on the table and then declared. " Three bottles of your finest wine, please sir."

The burly bartender then asked " Meeting someone are ye?"as he sat down the wine.

"Nope" stated Morgan flatly as he pulled the tops off of the bottles. He chugged them down, all the while constantly eying the door. He then set down all the empty bottles.

The bartender just scratched his head, his eyes wide then mumbled. " How can a human even do that? It hasn't even been two minutes."

Then the door flew off its his hinges a loud scraping noise echoed. A large man wearing a marine cap walked in. His pale skin contrasting against his black hair with a skunk like silver line down the center of his hair. A coat draped over his shoulders, with a deep commanding voice he declared. " You S. Morgan Fraser ar-" when he was cut off by Morgan "Captain!" The man sighed and began again " You are under arrest for disturbing the peace and for declaring yourself a pirate."


End file.
